Harry Potter Fandom
by Sylvia Snape
Summary: The workers of the WB wondered how the trio would react to finding everything that had been devoted to or focused on them. Through a letter, they decided to find out. How will the trio react to finding all that is devoted to them?


**Spoilers:** OotP, basic Harry Potter  
  
**Disclaimer:** The characters and the Harry Potter enterprise belongs to JK Rowling and all of her affiliates. Warner Borthers is an independant company, not owned by me. No trademark infringement is intended.  
  
**Author's Notes:** I started this a long time ago and piece by piece, wrote it. That is my only excuse for it being a little shaky at times. I hope you enjoy this and all my other stories.

* * *

Harry woke up after a long night; it was still early but, he couldn't get to sleep no matter how hard he tried to. He had come back to Privet Drive the day before and he still was getting over everything that had happened during his year. An owl soon appeared. He let it in. In addition to a letter the owl had a small wrapped package the size of a ring box. The owl flew away in a flash without pausing and Harry turned to the letter.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
The package included has a portkey inside. It will activate at precisely 6 o'clock. It will not take you in any place that will pose any danger to you. The destination, however, should hold your interest. Do not discard the portkey, in an emergency it will take you back to your current location. Consider our proposition and take it as a challenge.  
Sincerely,  
Warner Brothers© Workers_  
  
Harry reread this a few times before the words quite penetrated his mind. A challenge? What was that supposed to mean? He sat at the edge of his bed while he thought. He noticed the package was on the bed. He picked it up and unwrapped it. Inside the package was a small box and inside that there was a small green ball. Harry examined it closely. It was the size of a snitch and made of a material that Harry suspected to be emerald. He threw it a bit hand to hand while thinking. He glanced at the clock at his bedside table and felt a sense of foreboding before that now familiar jerk at his navel.  
  
Harry landed hard on his back. How had he been so stupid to get tricked like that? He heard shuffling and after looking around he received quite a shock. There were two other people in this room. Ron and Hermione had also been sent here. Ron just then noticed that he was there.  
  
"Harry! What happened?"  
  
"I have no idea, Ron."  
  
Ron suddenly noticed something. "Hey! Last I checked, I was wearing pajamas."  
  
Harry looked down; he was now wearing jeans instead of his own pajamas. "So was I!"  
  
Hermione snorted. "Well, I was already dressed, so there's no difference."  
  
Ron ignored this. "Where are we?"  
  
"I have no idea, Ron."  
  
"Then let's find out." The boys turned to look at Hermione. She would usually be the first to speak out against something like that, not the first to suggest it.  
  
Harry, at least, managed to speak again. "Yes, that should tell us something."  
  
They were in a rectangular room. The walls were green with lightning bolts scattered around. One of the long sides held the outlines of two doors adjacent to each other. There was a lush green carpet on the whole floor, and neatly centered, were the words "Harry Potter Fandom." The other long side seemed to be designed along the same lines except instead of outlines, there were actual doors. Perhaps more confusing than the walls, was what the doors had on them. One of them had the word "canon" engraved on it and moving pictures Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. The other door had the word "fanon" carved on it, if that even was a word. It had moving pictures of strange people and places they had never seen before, there was even a woman with the lower half of a snake and there were many names that had the word crossover at the end, even an abbreviation, LoTR. They had no time to discuss what they saw, however because a small robot appeared in the middle of the room.  
  
The robot spoke to them, giving Ron quite a shock. "Welcome to Harry Potter Fandom. Explore to your heart's content and learn of the well know story. Is there any particular place where you are heading or, are you just exploring and need a map?"  
  
Hermione was the first to recover. "We'll take a map."  
  
The robot gave it to her and while it was turning around, it stopped dead. Harry and Hermione approached the robot cautiously; Ron was still in shock. After a close examination, Harry pulled out a pair of batteries.  
  
Hermione gazed at them in silent shock. "Batteries," she whispered. "But, that would mean that muggles sent us here."  
  
Ron jumped back into the land of the living and came over to the other two. "What 'batties'? What's that supposed to mean? What do muggles have to do with this?"  
  
Harry chose to answer Ron's questions. "Batt_eries_, they're a muggle thing. That means that muggles sent us here."  
  
"Or at least they know about muggles." Hermione interrupted. "I think I heard of the Warner Brothers, also called the WB, it's some as sort of company in the Sates. I remember reading that because of the Salem Witch Trials, all wizards have to know about muggles. As long as there are wizards in the WB, then they would know about you and batteries."  
  
"That's a little too much, isn't it? And, that still doesn't explain where we are." Trust Ron to ask unanswerable questions.  
  
"Harry Potter Fandom, everything and everyone Harry Potter you could ever want." The two boys looked at Hermione strangely before they realized that she was reading from the map. "Let's explore this place. We might as well find out just what 'everything Harry Potter' is." She headed toward the door marked 'canon' and the three of them entered the unknown, again.  
  
The sight that met them was like nothing they could have ever expected. They found themselves in a large open space except it was not empty. On one side there was a river reaching toward the horizon. On it were all types of boats and ships, some mighty ocean liners others: puny rowboats and, there was even a life raft with a couple of people on it. The names of all these ships were the last thing from straightforward; they were just sequences of letters. The flags of these ships, for all the ships carried flags, each had the pictures of the heads of two people on them. It was impossible to tell whether the pictures were the kind that moved or not because they were fluttering in the breeze giving them a lifelike feel.  
  
The other side had two very large, very strangely shaped buildings. One of them was a large crystalline sphere. It reminded Harry of a crystal ball or those things that the prophecies are held in inside the Department of Mysteries. On the base, the following was inscribed _PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE: Discuss what you think did/will happen_. It was very large and many people seemed to be inside and entering. The building closer to the exit was just as, if not even more, strange as the former. It was shaped like a very large, very thick book. It was very tall and could probably hold more people than the _PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE_. This building had an inscription _FIC CENTRAL: All the fanfiction you ever wanted_. A lot of people seemed to be coming into this one building and, none seemed to be leaving.  
  
There was a wide space between those two sides and even with the people milling around it, you could see that it was nicely paved with marble. There were statues scattered around made of all materials, gold, silver, bronze and marble being some of them. They were of many people including Voldemort, Draco Malfoy and Ginny. The best and the biggest was situated right in the middle of the walkway. It was of Harry, Ron and Hermione; around the statue was a wishing pool that was quite full of coins. Harry was holding a wand up; Ron was raising a broomstick in the air and, Hermione was clutching books to her chest. The strange thing about the statue was what it was made of. The statue of Harry was a glittering green with specks of silver and upon further inspection, you could see it was made from emerald. The statue of Ron was a bold blood red highlighted with gold; the red stone was actually jasper. The statue of Hermione was a shining periwinkle blue accented with bronze and, the blue stone could only be identified as a sapphire. The statue was a beautiful work of art and probably the most valuable thing in the whole place. It was quite a sight to behold.  
  
There was just one thing else in this place. Straight across from the trio, at the very end of the walk was a boat. It was not on water but actually a building that had been made to look like a ship. The door had a plank coming from it and the windows were fashioned like the windows of a ship. It must have been quite a feat to build this building considering quality and size. The lettering across the ship read: _THE LOVE BOAT: Who is destined to be together?_ Shouting and the sounds of a scuffle could often be heard from inside.  
  
The trio looked around in wonder; they mutually decided to go around the whole place clockwise, starting with the boats. As they walked along the line of boats, some of them with very strange pairs on them, Harry decided to lighten the mood by talking a bit; that did not mean the subject was light.  
  
"How did you get here?" he asked his two companions.  
  
Ron was gazing at the ships with wonder and so, Hermione decided to answer. "I got a letter saying that the portkey would sent to a place of no danger and that I should take it as a challenge. The stone was actually a sapphire." She took it out of her pocket and showed it to Harry.  
  
"That's funny. My stone was an emerald." He also took out his stone and showed it to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Ron grunted to show that he was listening. "What was your portkey?"  
  
He took his portkey out and showed it to the other two. "It was this red thing."  
  
Hermione scowled at him. "That's jasper."  
  
Harry broke up the pending fight. "Why did we get different stones?"  
  
Hermione stopped glaring at Ron and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess they represent us in a way. Harry's eyes match his stone and, Ron has the same color hair as his stone. But that doesn't actually make sense."  
  
Harry looked confused for a moment. "What about you?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment but, shrugged her shoulders. Ron's face, however, lit up. "Your dress robes."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione had no idea what Ron could have meant.  
  
Ron explained. "Your dress robes are the same color as that stone."  
  
A look of anger flashed on Hermione's face. "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! That has absolutely nothing to do with anything! How could you be so dense?!" Ron looked a little embarrassed.  
  
Harry stopped dead in his tracks. They had reached the middle of the area and there was a statue there. It was the statue of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione and Ron likewise stopped, just as stunned as Harry had been when he had first seen it. Hermione unfazed by the fact there was a statue of them but, looked wonderingly at the colors.  
  
At last, Hermione was able to speak. "I think the colors represent us here, because of our ties to the color."  
  
Ron was as confused as ever. "But, that isn't enough reason; eyes and hair don't mean anything. It could mean something else."  
  
"Of course they mean something else! That's what I just got through telling you!" Ron reddened.  
  
Harry's face suddenly cleared. "They represent our houses." Hermione whirled to look at Harry and understanding dawned on her face, but Ron just gave a confused look to the other two.  
  
"We're all in Griffindor. That would make all of our stones red." Ron had put an emphasis on the last word to point out that the stones were all different colors.  
  
This time Hermione chose to explain. "Not the houses we're in, the houses we belong in." Harry put in his two cents now.  
  
"Ron, your whole family has been in Griffindor, you included. The Weasleys would all be red stones. Hermione, you're very clever," Hermione blushed at the compliment, "and you yourself admitted that the sorting house wanted to put you in Ravenclaw. So, since you're so studious you fit in perfectly in Ravenclaw making you a blue stone."  
  
Ron seemed to understand the situation more but, he still had one more question to ask. "So, why would you have green?"  
  
Harry's face clouded over for a bit but, he seemed to set his mind to something. When he spoke, however, his voice had a subdued quality to it. "I should have been in Slytherin. The sorting hat knew it. It said that I could be great there. I didn't want to go there. That's what made me different from Voldermort, my choices. That's why my stone is green."  
  
Ron looked horrified at the new information, thinking that Malfoy may burst out of nowhere and take Harry with him. Hermione looked surprised but, she seemed to have been expecting something like that to be the case with Harry. She didn't want him to worry; they had actually been enjoying themselves.  
  
"Exactly, your choices make you _different_ from Voldermort. He chose to use his power for evil; you use your power for good. We need more people in this world like you; there is enough evil in the world." Her voice was comforting and she was trying to keep both the boys on an understood level.  
  
Ron's look of horror disappeared and, he rushed to assure his friend. "No, mate, don't compare yourself to V—V—Voldermort. You're nothing like him." Ron saying "Voldermort" was a comfort to Harry; they were not living in fear anymore.  
  
"I — I know. Thanks, both of you; I thought you would leave me if you found that out. I'm glad that was wrong." Ron and Harry embraced in a brotherly hug while Hermione watched her two friends, smiling.  
  
Harry seemed to become much more cheerful after that. They continued watching the various ships sailing by until they got to the end of the alley. They had reached _THE LOVE BOAT_ and, both Harry and Hermione seemed surprised to see a ship out of water until they realized that it was a building.  
  
Ron decided to speak up this time. "Why don't we see what's inside?" he looked at his companions for consent and both nodded their head to show approval for his idea. They walked up a plank to reach the door and walked in, wondering what they were about to experience next.  
  
They were met with a burst of color as they entered. The walls were a pale pink, bordered with hot pink. The windows had bright red frames and were draped with a white floating material. The carpet was a mix of all shades if pink and red, giving it a tie-dye effect that really jumped out at you. Along both sides of the corridor white couches and love seats had been placed, probably to offset the brighter shades of red and pink. There were two doors in this hallway as well. They were on the same side of the corridor but, other than that, they were spaced pretty far apart. Like the rest of the hall, they were framed with a bright red and, the actual door was a pale pink. One of the doors had "het" carved on it, along with a circle with a cross sticking out and a circle with an arrow sticking out. The other door had been slashed up, had "homo" carved on it and the door handle was actually the handle of a knife.  
  
The trio looked around the hallway and walked up to the "het" door. The boys looked at it, trying to figure out what it meant and soon enough, Ron asked what it was supposed to mean.  
  
"What are all these carvings? Is it in another language?" Hermione rolled her eyes and was about to explain what it meant but, Ron just shrugged, said "Well, come on," and pulled both Harry and her into the room.  
  
When they entered the room, they received a pleasant surprise. In comparison to the hallway outside, this room was pretty normal. On further inspection, they realized they were in a very big pub. It was a cross of _THE THREE BROOMSTICKS_ and _THE HOG'S HEAD_. It was as clean and orderly as _THE THREE BROOMSTICKS_ but, the darkness and the variety of the clientele was equal to that of _THE HOG'S HEAD_. These things made _THE LOVE BOAT_ quite a nice place; the people there, however, could not be given the same credit. There were people grouped around its many tables and, while some were discussing something normally, there were people arguing and there was even a scuffle starting to break out. The tables varied in size and that seemed to change as more people joined the table and, above each of the tables, there was a small flag with two letters and two pictures on it. These flags were like those on the ships except, those on the ships there were male/female, male/male and female/female pairing and, in here, there were only male/female pairings.  
  
No one paid any attention to the newcomers except for the bartender but, he seemed to be watching everyone. After a quick survey of their surroundings, the trio walked up to the bartender. He noticed them coming over and launched into his welcoming speech.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to _THE LOVE BOAT_. You are now in the 'het' bar. Here is where you can discuss, and argue, about all of your loved or hated straight pairings. Just find a pairing you like, join the table and add your two cents to the conversation." The bartender turned away to help another one of his customers but, the three friends could not stop staring at him. He had a friendly face and although he was of middle age, he had white hair reaching below his shoulders. After a few moments they turned around to look at the tables.  
  
They walked toward the closest table and as they came within a few feet of the table, three more chairs appeared. This table was already quite crowded and it was a wonder that any more chairs could fit but, nonetheless, they did. They sat down and as they sat, a girl turned to them. She had a look of confusion on her face when she first saw them. She rolled her eyes and muttered something about obsessed lunatics. Then she put a smile on her face and addressed the trio.  
  
"You have joined the Ron/Hermione table. It is also referred to as "The Good Ship." We are considered to be of the most likely pairings and pride ourselves in that. Feel free to talk with anyone but do not stray from the topic of Ron/Hermione. We hope that you enjoy your conversation." She turned away from the three and returned to her own conversation. Hermione and Ron had turned a deep red and were looking at everything except at each other. Harry, however, had a look amusement on his face and was forced to duck under the table so that his laughter would not be noticed. Ron and Hermione hurriedly left the table and as they left, their chairs disappeared again. Harry wanted to stay at the table and hear some of the conversation, but at the looks on his friends' faces, he left the table as well.  
  
They walked around the bar and looked at the tables. Now they noticed something else about the tables, the flags had little captions on them as well as pictures. These were plays on words and time had been spent on them; names like _Leather and Libraries_ and _Cauldron Calamities_ were barely offhand coincidences.  
  
They did not join any more tables but watched their occupants and listened to snatches of conversation. By the time they were leaving the bar, all three had turned red their share of times. They left the bar and stood there squinting for a minute to let their eyes adjust to the brightness.  
  
Hermione decided to break the silence. "I think that I'm beginning to understand this place."  
  
Ron looked bewildered. "How could anyone understand this place? Muggles made it and they seem to know everything about the Wizarding world. That's impossible, they can never find out about us."  
  
Harry looked at Ron and said, in a serious way, "I think they already did."  
  
Ron looked shocked at this and looked to Hermione for support but she was nodding in agreement to Harry. "Yes, that's just what I was thinking."  
  
"But, how?" Ron was not satisfied with his friends' answers and would not give up until he got the whole story.  
  
"Someone probably wrote a book on it and it got out into the muggle world." Hermione always had the answers.  
  
"Okay but that still doesn't explain what this place is and I think that right now, that's pretty important." Ron was trying to point out something that Hermione didn't know.  
  
Hermione said what she had been trying to say for a while. "The people that read these books had liked them enough to do things like talk about them and speculate what's going to happen next. For example, people come to this pub to guess who might get together. I'm sure there are other places where you can guess what will happen and maybe even a place where people write stories about what happened or will happen. This place would bring everything 'Harry Potter' together into a 'Fandom.' It's focused very much on the three of us and the people around us."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement to show that he understood her. Ron still seemed doubtful but he too nodded to show that he understood Hermione. Hermione smiled and spoke again. "Now that we under stand each other, lets go to the next door. I think the faster we get this over with, the better." She turned and went through the other door, followed by Ron and Harry, respectively.  
  
When they entered the next bar, they saw that the two bars were nearly identical, except whom the people were discussing. They walked up to the bar to get a good view of the whole bar but, they received a surprise as they met the bartender. He started his welcoming speech and Ron was mouthing something and pointing at the bartender and in the direction of the other bar.  
  
He seemed to expect this. "I see you've met my brother." Ron calmed down through the rest of the welcome and Harry and Hermione looked mortified for him. When they walked around the bar they did not join any tables but listened to snatches of conversation and tried not to draw attention to themselves. They noticed that the pairings were gay and that was probably why the two bars were separated. They also noticed that most of these pairing did not involve them, but Harry still got his chance to turn red as he had been paired with a certain blonde.  
  
They were glad to leave this bar and as they walked through the bright hallway they were silent. They left _THE LOVE BOAT_ and they were back in the alley. They walked towards the way they entered and on the opposite side from the one that they had been on before. They walked for a short distance before another surprise befell them.  
  
They were facing a large crystal ball. It was a cross between Trelawney's favorite thing and the balls holding the prophecies in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione felt a renowned feeling of hatred towards Trelawney and had it not been for some self control on Hermione's part, the boys would have heard a string of curses and obscenities. Harry felt frustration for the Prophecy, and Ron, well, he was just surprised that anyone could get such a big crystal ball.  
  
The building itself was not, not at all, just the feeling associated with it. The building was an impressive sight. It was very well designed, and the texture of the building did indeed look like the prophecies in the Department of Mysteries; that may have well been where the architects of the building had gotten their idea. It looked very fragile and the whispy texture gave the impression of wind blowing. The base of the building was like that of a real crystal ball. It was nicely rounded and had different, well polished, levels. It looked to be made with maple wood, but with some trick because wood would never last that long, that well.  
  
The door and windows were at the very least strange. They seemed to appear when there was someone close to them. The only time there were windows was when someone was looking through them, and they didn't stay long after the person lest, either. The door seemed to work the same way. When someone was on the wood base of the crystal ball and walking towards the wall, a door would appear in front of them and they could walk in. the door seemed to work the same way from the inside; on occasion, a door would appear and a person would walk through and the door would disappear. Since there was no real door, the name of the building could not be on it or above it. On the very bottom of the base, however, there was an engraving. It said _PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE: Discuss what you think did/will happen._  
  
The three friends exchanged looks and the boys glanced at Hermione. She sighed and addressed them.  
  
"It's probably like _THE LOVE BOAT_, except they talk about concepts instead of pairings." Ron made a face. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Things that are happening did happen or will happen in the _past, present and future_." Her voice was layered with irony but that just seemed to confuse her companions. "Okay, if it's like _THE LOVE BOAT_, then there are three separate bars. One would be the 'past,' it would be about what happened before well, the story, took place. Another bar would be the 'present' and it would talk about what the characters are feeling at that moment in time, whenever that is to the readers. The third and last bar would be the 'future' and that would talk about what they think will happen later on in the books." The boys seemed to understand the concept but later on, the frightening thing would be how right she had been.  
  
As they entered they were in a light green corridor with three blue doors, separated far apart. The first door had "Past" engraved in the middle and pictures of Dumbledore, McGonagall, Tom Riddle, Hagrid, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and other older people, but all of them were pictured significantly younger. The middle door had "Present" engraved on it and there were pictures of things such as students, teachers and current members of the Order, as they were now. The last door had "Future" carved on it and pictures of Harry standing over a dead Voldermort with dead bodies around them, Ron playing for the Chudley Cannons, Hermione doing something in the Ministry and Neville teaching at Hogwarts.  
  
"Wow Hermione. You're some kind of psychic." Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron angrily, as if she had been mortally insulted. "It's called logic. I doubt you ever used it." Ron reddened once again, and Harry shook his head, tired of all their arguing.  
  
"Guys? Let's just get this over with and not argue — for once in our lives." Ron and Hermione looked embarrassed and they all entered the first bar.  
  
This one looked just like the others, except for the fact that tables seemed to support concepts. They walked around, trying to stay inconspicuous. They saw things like possible children for certain characters and past dealings. There also seemed to be a lot of pairing here as well. One of them included Remus/Lily and there were many more then that, some even less believable, like Minerva/Tom, which was quite strange to them, as they knew that meant McGonagall/Voldermort. Upon seeing this, Ron had promptly turned a delicate shade of green, quite like the walls outside. There were some people discussing how Harry's grandparents had possibly died. Harry had wanted to linger here, but was pulled away by Ron, who was quite eager to leave this bar.  
  
They left this bar and proceeded to the door that said "Present." They suspected, before even entering, that this bar would look like the others, and were quite right. This bar had some strange tables but Ron had to interrupt Harry and Hermione's exploring. "I'm thirsty."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes but walked toward the bar. Harry followed her and Ron hurried after the two. "Excuse me." The bartender turned to Hermione, who had spoken.  
  
"What?" he snapped, but then he corrected himself, "Yes?"  
  
"Three waters please." The bartender brought the water to Hermione.  
  
"Three pounds." Hermione pulled out a few coins and paid the guy, then gave the waters to Harry and Ron, and took one for herself and drank a bit of it.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Harry likewise drank some water; Ron mumbled something and drank as well.  
  
"Now, let's get back to what we were doing." Hermione said, but it was more of an order than anything else.  
  
They went back to exploring the tables, occasionally sipping water. They passed tables that were convinced that Dumbledore was somehow related to Harry or that Petunia Dursley was a witch. They listened to snatches of conversation from various tables and occasionally discussed that issue among themselves. Harry was especially interested in one conversation about his godmother. Some of the stranger theories included Harry being a squib and having all of his power from Voldermort and Remus and James having switched places with James still living while Remus had long been dead. After having heard and discussed quite an amount of crackpot and likely theories, the trio finally left the present bar.  
  
"Well, really. I never thought that people could be so dense, or miss such big clues." Hermione glanced at Ron while saying the last part, who didn't notice a thing.  
  
"Let's just move on to the 'Future,' the faster we get this over with the better. I don't think I can handle any more of this." Harry turned and walked toward the last door.  
  
As the trio entered the last bar in the building, any suspicions they might have had that the bars were constructed similarly were dissolved. If there were any doubts at this point, that is. The biggest groups in this bar had to do with the final battle. There were people supporting Harry winning and Voldermort dying, some supported Voldermort winning and Harry dying and still others supported both dying. While he watched the people discussing his fate, Harry felt a sense of foreboding; he still had not told Ron and Hermione about the true contents of the prophesy.  
  
There were also some people that thought Colin or Ron might betray Harry, but they hurried away from these tables and Ron seemed a little quiet. After listening to people who though that Neville will be Herbology teacher and Ron would play with the Chudley Cannons, they finally decided to leave.  
  
They finally left the _PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE_ and back outside. They breathed a sigh of relief after hearing all of the Harry Potter fans discussing what had/will happen. It was one thing to see Rita Skeeter print tales about their pasts and predict outcomes of battles but this was something they were not accustomed to.  
  
There was one building left in the "canon" area and they wordlessly decided to tackle it. This building was shaped like a very large, closed, book. The two boys could just see the delight in Hermione's eyes at seeing such a large book. This building was a light brown in the front and back; the left side (where the binding of a book would have been) was a darker brown, and the right side was white, like the exposed pages of a book. It overall, did a very good impression of a real book. Where the title would have been was the following: _FIC CENTRAL: All the fanfiction you ever wanted_. Instead of an author's name was _Done by Writers at: ; ; ; and others_.  
  
The door and windows of this building worked along the same lines as those at the _PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE_. They only appeared when there was someone nearby. This building could hold more people than either of the other buildings in this alley, but in spite of all the people coming in, very few people seemed to be coming out.  
  
Hermione wasted no time in pulling her companions into this building, and Harry and Ron could do nothing to slow her excited steps. As they entered the building, they could see that this was organized differently than the other building they had so far encountered. Towards the very left was a screen and what Harry and Hermione knew to be an elevator. In front of then and very far to the right were stacked metal file cabinets in alphabetical order. The trio walked toward the screen and saw how the library of sorts was organized. The following was written on the screen in plain type:  
  
_First Floor:  
Humor; __Random  
  
Second Floor:  
Romance  
  
Third Floor:  
Hogwarts; __Severitus; __Time travel; __Angst_  
  
The group looked at the file cabinets again and this time saw the there were two plaques hanging from the ceiling. One had "Humor" on it and the other had "Random," and they separated two sets of cabinets, which were alphabetized by the titles of the stories. Hermione glanced at the floor plan and turned back to her companions.  
  
"Why don't we go up and see what else is there?"  
  
Ron looked at her like she was crazy. "How?"  
  
Hermione sighed and pointed towards the elevator. "That goes up?" Ron looked slightly sick.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes, you prat, that goes up."  
  
Ron was now positively green. "I'm staying here if you don't mind." He promptly disappeared in the "Random" section.  
  
"We'll be back here in half an hour," shouted Hermione towards the direction of Ron. She turned to Harry, "Let's see what else is here."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Sure," and led the way to the elevator. In a matter of seconds the two were on the second floor. The rows of file cabinets here were labeled at the ceiling with pairings (a term the two had picked up from the bars) and alphabetized by title. Harry and Hermione went their separate ways, browsing through everything that did not involve themselves.  
  
After around fifteen minutes Harry stopped browsing and went to find Hermione. He found her reading a story, propped up against a cabinet. "Hermione." She looked up. "We've been here fifteen minutes; we should get going to the third floor now." She nodded her consent, and after putting away what she had been reading, went to the elevator after Harry.  
  
On the third floor, they saw a wider range of stories. There was "Past Hogwarts," "Future Hogwarts," "Time Travel," "Severitus" and "Angst." They browsed this floor as well, in which case Hermione read time travel stories and Harry took an interest in the Severitus category.  
  
After these fifteen minutes were up, Hermione warned Harry that they should get back to Ron. As they were heading back down, they discussed what they had found (with Hermione bringing up a lot of the bad grammar she had seen.)  
  
They were met downstairs by an impatient Ron. "Where were you?" He demanded of then, very much in imitation of his mother.  
  
"Relax mate, we said we'd be back in half an hour." Harry and Hermione joined Ron by the door.  
  
"Well what were you talking about?"  
  
"I was telling Harry about some the bad grammar I had seen. Honestly, some people have no regard for the English language."  
  
Ron looked confused. "I didn't see any bad grammar." Harry laughed as Hermione glared dangerously at Ron. They left the building, and, as they had already explored all of canon, exited the "Canon" section as well, through the large doors they were now near. The trio found themselves back where they had first appeared.  
  
They allowed their eyes to adjust to the bright green of the room and rested a bit from their long trip into the canon of Harry Potter.  
  
"That was just about everything Harry Potter I could imagine!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, those people really went out of their way to… er… think about us." Harry still seemed to be in a bit of shock from all that he had seen.  
  
"Just think! And that's not all. There's still one more door." Hermione had easily warmed up to the idea of all this and was looking forward to seeing more.  
  
They walked up to the other door (fanon) and, taking a deep breath, walked in.  
  
They were now in a bright purple hallway with 5 doors. On the doors was "DADA Teachers," "Godmothers," "Relatives," "Crossovers" and "Alternative Universes." The doors were a dark purple and had dark pink writing and doorknobs. The first three doors had moving pictures of strange people; some of them with strange mutations and powers. There was a woman with the bottom half of a snake, a vampire and some Order members. The fourth door was covered with the pictures of books, movies and television shows. They included Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Danny Phantom and others. This door also had abbreviations like LoTR and PotC. The last door had scenarios of Voldermort killing Neville, Sirius staying secret keeper and Harry being a Muggle going to St. Brutus's as his family suggested. It was quite a sight, and a colorful one at that.  
  
Harry made a face. "Bars again?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Well, let's go." She pulled the two through the first door. The trio received a shock. They had expected many tables as had been the case in the case of the other bars, but this was not so. There was one large table in the middle of everything, and everyone in the bar was grouped around either the table or sitting at the bar. They shrugged and approached the table. Three chairs appeared in which they sat down gratefully. They had been on their feet for quite a while. They listened to the conversation.  
  
"It could be someone from another country."  
  
"No, no, JKR said that the only glimpses we're getting of other cultures was in GoF—"  
  
"So it could be someone we saw there; even if we didn't properly meet them."  
  
"No. No. _No_. Harry Potter is all British and that is the way it's staying. JKR made that clear enough and we aren't getting any transfers or teachers of other cultures."  
  
"But Umbridge was another species!"  
  
"That's not true and you know it."  
  
"It's going to be a British person."  
  
"And we're going to meet them in that book, maybe before the actual school but in that book."  
  
"He's got a point you know; it happened that way in all the other books."  
  
"Well, is it going to be a British person. We already settled that, long before this. That's the only way we got to start the discussion."  
  
The conversation continued on. Hermione looked to be thinking. "They've got a point, you know. Harry met Lupin in school and everyone else the summer before that."  
  
Ron gave her a confused look. "She's got a point you know. They all do. I met Quirrell and Lockhart in Diagon Alley; we saw Moody in the fireplace, and I saw Umbridge during my hearing."  
  
"Good point, Harry. But watch out before you turn into the next Hermione." Harry gave him a mildly annoyed look and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Let's see the other doors." The boys nodded and they all got up from the table. The chairs disappeared after them, as did the three of them through the door.  
  
They were back in the purple hallway and they moved onto the "Godmothers" door. This bar was constructed as the previous one. The only thing that really seemed to differ was the size of the room (it was slightly smaller then the previous.) They sat at this table and listened to the conversation.  
  
"I say he just doesn't have a godmother."  
  
"Doesn't everyone _have_ to have a godmother?" The group turned to a girl, who seemed to be the smart one there.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that everyone has to have a godmother." The girl answered, in an interested tone. "But whether she's still around _is_ an issue."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She could have been killed."  
  
"Yea, if he knew she was the godmother, they might have pinned her as the secret-keeper…"  
  
"…and tried to get information out of her, but when they found out she didn't know anything—"  
  
"—they could have killed her so that she didn't tell anyone what happened…"  
  
"…and because she was in cahoots the Potters." The group finished each others sentences and seemed to know what they were talking about.  
  
"But if she's still alive, she could come back."  
  
"That is how this is a fanon discussion," a smug boy pointed out.  
  
The conversation continued but Hermione, Ron and Harry left to avoid this topic. They had heard enough at the _PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE_ and this seemed a touchy topic for Harry.  
  
They were back in the bright hallway and they entered the middle door. This was so far the smallest of the bars. But, unlike the others, this bar had two tables. They had sat at both of the tables and discussed the possibility of the Hogwarts staff having possibilities as well as Harry having more relatives. Both Hermione and Harry scoffed at this idea and Ron had accused Harry for acting like Hermione. Harry retorted by accusing Ron of liking Hermione. Both Ron and Hermione turned red at this. After a while, they left this bar as well.  
  
The trio was back in the purple hall and they took a break from all of the talking going on in the bars. In normal circumstances, they would have talked but both Ron and Hermione refused to talk to Harry. After a bit of a break, they continued on to the next door.  
  
The "Crossovers" bar was different from the others in "Fanon." This bar was like those in "Canon." It was one large room and many smaller tables, which was considerably more comfortable and normal that just one or two tables. Each table seemed to discuss a show, movie or book.  
  
One of the largest was a table with the abbreviation LoTR. The abbreviation which had bothered them for so long turned out to stand for "Lord of the Rings." It was a book that Hermione had read; Harry recognized, and Ron, of course, had no knowledge of Muggle literature. They continued on, occasionally listening to snatched of conversation.  
  
They learned that a "crossover" was a combination of two (or more) stories. The tables each discussed a possibility and credibility of combining Harry Potter and something else. It was all very interesting and got the trio talking again. They soon left this bar as well.  
  
Back in the hallway, they walked through the last and final door. This bar was made in the same way as the previous one and had quite a few tables in it. Each discussed a something to do with an Alternate Universe. The Alternate Universe, or AU, seemed to be a situation of what if. Each table discussed one "what if" situation. What would happen if Voldermort had gone after Neville instead of Harry? What would happen if Sirius had stayed as secret-keeper? What would happen if Sirius hadn't died? What would happen if Harry had been a Muggle and went to St. Brutus's like his uncle claimed? And so on.  
  
This category of fanon interested all of them and they all participated in tables and discussed the situations like old Harry Potter fans. Ron was especially interested in the Neville/Harry situation and made his point that Harry would be used as a secret weapon if Neville had been attacked as a baby. Hermione was interested in the secret-keeper situation and discussed her views with others. Harry was particularly interested in his alternate Muggle life, and found great amusement in discussing what his life would have been if he had been just what Aunt Marge and his neighbors thought him to be.  
  
They spent quite some time in their conversations and eventually decided to leave. After leaving AU they were back in the bright fanon area, which they left as well.  
  
They were back in the entrance hall and they had explored all of Harry Potter Fandom and had not once gotten lost. They saw a sudden change in the hall they had entered. There had been 2 doors (to canon and fanon) and two outlines when they had first come to this place and now there were four doors. The canon and fanon doors had not changed, but two doors had appeared in place of the outlines.  
  
The door on the left had the inscription "Real 2004 Dimension." Below that, was a company logo, that of the Warner Brothers. Next to that, was a still picture of a woman, with the letters "J.K.R." on the neck area of the picture. There was also a picture of the first five Harry Potter books in a case and a digital camera. None of them had seen a digital camera before and the books were a puzzle to them, as was the identity of the woman pictured.  
  
The other door had the inscription "Harry Potter World." There was also a picture of Hogwarts castle with the faces of the trio above it. These pictures were moving.  
  
Suddenly, an elderly man with long, white hair passed them, coming in from the canon door.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Ron questioned.  
  
The man, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, smiled at him. "Yes. I'm going back to Hogwarts." He motioned towards the door on the right. He noticed their confusion and explained. "The door on the right goes to any place in the Muggle world and the left door goes to Hogwarts grounds." With that, he disappeared through the left door.  
  
Ron looked at his two companions. "That's the Muggle world and Hogwarts, but we can't go home."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry answered. "Yes, we can. That's what we have the stones for."  
  
"Oh! But how?" They all took out their stone.  
  
Hermione looked deep in thought. "Well, we have to _want_ to go home and—" Hermione disappeared in a flash. Ron stared perplexedly at the spot where Hermione had been standing.  
  
Harry spoke up as well. "If we want to go back home, then we just have to think about that and…" Harry thought of his room at the Dursley's and he disappeared as well.  
  
Ron was now totally confused; he just wanted to go to the Burrow — and there he was; he was back in his room. He saw that it was still six in the morning. He threw the stone somewhere in his room and flopped onto his bed. He barely noticed that he was back in his pajamas, and he really didn't care. He had had a long day and he hadn't even had his sleep. He went to sleep until eleven as he would have done anyway, if an owl had not interrupted him.  
  
Hermione was back in her room. Glancing at her clock, she saw that no time had passed since she had left. She placed the stone in her trunk to remember it later and took a book from the shelf before breakfast. It was about time she re-read The Lord of the Rings.  
  
Harry was back in his room. He put his stone under the loose floorboard. He no longer had to hide his stuff, but felt more comfortable with some things being put away. He knew he would remember this adventure, probably most of all. He saw that no time had passed since he left. He noticed he was back in his pajamas and he changed back into jeans. He went downstairs and prepared breakfast for his family, a small smile in place.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **What did you think? Please tell me in a review. I'll take everything, even fames. I know you want to. You don't want to? Fine then, I encourage you to write a story and you'll see how much reviews mean to people. Then maybe you'll start reviewing. And my policy on reviewing: _it's better to get a couple of flames than to get nothing at all_. Follow it! Even if that means giving me a flame. Read my other stories as well. 


End file.
